Mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, other types of mobile and non-mobile computing devices, are becoming increasingly popular. More and more people are using mobile devices in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. These devices are often used by employees to access company resources, sometimes from remote or unusual locations. At times, an employee may be working in an offline mode, e.g., while on an airplane without an Internet connection. When in such an offline mode, an enterprise application may rely on a local system clock on the device to determine a current date/time. However, users are provided the ability to manually change the local system clock to anything he or she wants, which can cause problems when relied on by a software application.